


Seeking Energon, I Found Gold

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skywarp has no internal stops when it comes to sweets. It comes to bite him a mornjng after stuffing himself before recharge. Or rather, Starscream bites him, and strokes and pets and stuffs his spike into Skywarp's intake. Oh and Thundercracker won't miss out on the fun either.---This is kinky smut with oral sex. You've been warned.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Seeking Energon, I Found Gold

Gold wasn't good for Cybertronians.

Well, it wasn't poison like chlorium or sulfur, not at all. Most bots had ingested it in their function, in fact. It had a taste comparable to human 'sweet' and was often sparklings' favourite treat.

But all that was in small doses. Gold was a relatively soft metal in itself and didn't combine with other compounds well, unlike zinc or manganium or sodium. So when your frame tried to store bigger amounts of it, it created a soft layer to a mech's frame, which was not good especially for seekers, since they heavily relied in hard, aerodynamic shapes. In short, overindulging on gold was inadvisable for Cybertronians.

Naturally, Skywarp ignored all advice almost on principle.

So when during a raid he notices a cart of gold mined by the humans along with the energon, he naturally chucked it in his subspace when noone was looking.

That same evening, before Thundetcracker and Starscream returned to their quarters (Starscream currently at an after-battle command meeting, Thundercracker on monitor duty), he got the gold out of his subspace and proceeded to treat himself to some.

It did taste just as good as he remembered. Pit, he missed good-tasting fuel. The low-grade they had in their rations tasted objectively horrible and the only taste additive you could get without connections was zinc, which Skywarp was not a fan of. He liked the act of fueling, he liked the feelings of his tanks filling up, but the taste almost killed the experiance. So this pure gold was a bliss, really.

His tanks were half-way full with energon (they almost never went over that margin with how low on fuel the Decepticons were), and the sweet metal filling up the free space felt really good.

He didn't plan on eating it all in one seating. However, sometimes plans failed.

He was halfway through when he got a message on his HUD that his tanks are nigh-full. It was fake fullness, of course, stuffed with rocks instead of energon. But it still made him happy to get that particular notification for the first time in... frag, first time in vorns!

He should've stopped there, but... the taste was so good. And he remembered back in Vos, when fuel was plenty, how pleasant physically feeling your tanks fill out was. So he continued stuffing himself with the soft metal.

The fuel inside him had to condense to fit aall the extra and his tanks might've had to bend outward just a little... but the warmth his frame produced to process it all, the recharge protocols slowly kicking in as they took fullness as a sign of safety, the memory of the amazing taste, just the weird satisfaction in being completely and utterly filled to the brim. It was worth it.

Slowly, Slywarp lied down on their big shared berth, massaging his mildly swollen midsection as he fell into blissful recharge.

\-----

Starscream's systems slowly rebooted in the morning.

The first thing he felt was the reassuring nearby pulse of two sparks bonded to him. That in itself felt so nice that it could not be explained to an unbonded mech.

Then came in the actual warmth from their frames. Also very comforting. Sleeping in a pile really did have its benefits in their ships sunken (and by consequence, cold) halls.

Then he felt soft under his servo which was sprawled on his trinemate's chassis.

Wait, what?

His optics onlined he withdrew his face from Skywarp's shoulder he'd just been snuggling into, to take a look. Almost everywhere on his frame looked thicker. And softer, his touch sensers supplied. 

But nowhere was it as obvious as on the purple seeker's lower midsection, where the additional mass was so piled up it actually extended in a mount compared to his hips and chassis. 

Not to say his hips or chassis hadn't gotten wider as well. 

It looked... unexpectedly, uh, aesthetically pleasing.

Starscream hooked his taloons experimentally somewhere around where his gut and hips met - where the mesh seemed to be folding on itself slightly! - and gave it an experimental squeeze. It was soft and so kneadable and it was... let's just say Starscream's interface protocols got activated.

He tried to shut them down for now though, in favour of curiosity. 

He looked over to Thundercracker, who settled on thw other side of Skywarp, dace buried in the purple mech's chassis. It was cute.

But alas, Starscream had to wake him up. Fortunately, Thundercracker was a light sleeper and simply placing his servo on the blue mech's shoulder did the trick.

"Mmm?" the seeker intoned oh-so-intelligently.

"Get up and look," the commader simply said.

And so, Thundercracker got up, his optics flickering to life. And they went wide the moment he registered the frame under him. He experimantally spread his servo on the soft mesh and pushed in a little. Skywarp's wing flicked through his sleep. Flicked upwards, meaning a happy flick.

"Any theories?" Starscream asked.

"Looks like soft metals overdosage," Thundercracker replied.

The tri-coloured seeker exvented and muttered "Thought so." A moment passed with both of them just staring at their slumbering third. Primus, Starscream could see the soft mass squeezing itself against the berth with each of the seeker's invents. His interface protocols refired again. He commented "He does look kinda hot like this."

Thundercracker looked on for a nanoklik before anwsering "I suppose so? He's always hot."

A klik more of silence. Silence and Starscream lightly tracing patterns on the softness of Skywarp's thick... belly, for the lack of a better word than the human term.

"Let's wake him up," he finally suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'd opt for a frag right about now."

"Yes, wake him up, but no fragging. He has monitor duty in 20 kliks," Thundercracker reminded.

"Wow, TC, I think you're forgetting who you're trined to," Starscream said with a smirk as he opened his commlink and spoke to it. "Soundwave. Swap Skywarp in schedule for Ramjet. ...Why? Punishment for screwing up yesterday. Now do it."

And Thundercracker had to admit, he did sometimes forget how much power his trineleader actually had. It was easy to overlook with Megatron trying to strike him down all the time though.

"So since that's out of the way," the devious seeker smirked and started tracing with the tip of his taloon from Skywarp's midsection, through his cockpit, to his neck, to his lips. He leaned down and kissed his trinemate lightly to wake him up.

Skywarp's optics flickered online sleepily. He did smile though when the first thing he saw was his trineleader's flirtatious face. "Morning, Screamer," he greeted and looked to the side, where his other trinemate was observing curiously and added "Morning, TC."

He tried to get up, but found it surprisingly difficult, his HUD flashing him a notification of being weighed down on his midsection. And he did feel some pressure on his internals in that area.

"Are you sitting on me, Screamy?" he asked, his processor still not at full speed after recharge.

"Oh, no, dear trinemate of mine. That's just the result of what I assume was gluttony on your part," he said, pinching a bit of the soft mass that was visible in the now widened seams of the hardened plating. And that, to Skywarp, for some reason, felt so goddamn good. He stifled a gasp, but there was no silencing the rush of pleasure in their trinebond.

Starscream smirked like he'd just won something.

"Oh, sensitive, are we?" he murmured devilishly. "That just won't do in battle. Guess there's nothing left but pamper the silly you more while we're at it, eh?"

Starscream waved over TC who had been watching with already building charge. Starscream acting like that almost never failed to turn him on.

Skywarp tried to sit up, which was hard with all the added mass his processor was constantly forgetting to account for, still muddy with recharge. Recharge and strange, comforting warmness this changed form seemed to generate. It was getting even harder with Starscream gently pushing him back down to berth.

"Now, now," the tri-coloured seeker whispered in an almost uncharacteristically soft voice. "Don't overwork yourself. You must be feeling so heavy and sluggish, am I right? It's best to stay down and let me and TC make you feel even better. You trust us to do that, don't you?"

"Slaggit, Screamy, TC, do what you want, I'm yours," he huffed, his charge already building.

Thundercracker didn't need any more encouragement to delve into a hungry, lustful kiss with Skywarp. It didn't take them long to slip glossa into eachother's intakes and explore, despite knowing the space like the backs of their own servos by now.

All the while Starscream got to teasing the now softened mech, by tracing the gaps in between plates if armor, seemjngly travelling towards the interface panel, but then turning back ip in the last moment. Skywarp was about to complain about that, when Starscream sunk his denta into the soft mesh and nibbled at it. Any remark the purple seeker might've had died on his voicebox and instead was overrun by a moan into TC's intake.

Starscream, the ever-jealous brat he was, slid up to their mouths and joined them in their kiss. It was aggressive, soon devolving into something akin to a tongue wrestling match between the three.

All the while Thundercracker gently rubbed his right wing, while Starscream rubbed the other with one hand and kneaded his pudge between his taloons with the other.

Their bond was drowning in arousal, fully open now. They could messily hear eachother's thoughts now, maybe even had hard time distinguishing between which were whose, when covered in copious amounts of pleasure and lust.

They knew Starscream was vaguely thinking of pulling back, but they were still surprised when he did and when he pulled Thundercracker back with him.

Skywarp whined pathetically at the loss of those two gorgeous pairs of lips. The trineleader, however, smirked devilishly.

"I think we should stop teasing him, TC," he said in a too-sweet tone. "We know how much he likes shoving things down his intake, don't we?" he inquiered and gave another firm squeeze to his trinemate's discended belly. "But he can't swallow our glossa, can he now? Thankfully I know exactly what from us he can put into his intake." Then he leaned in, his devilish smile taking up most of Skywarp's field of vision. "Your tanks will be so full of our transfluid you won't need your morning ration anymore."

He casually sat back up straight and looked over to their third.

"Come on, Thundercracker, why don't we put on a show first?" he inquiered with a smirk. "And you, Warp, will have a front row seat." he added and promptly shufted to sit on top of Skywarp's mount soft metal. The weight of Starscream on top of him, trapping him in the current position... something was weirdly appealing about it. Slag, he started seeing what TC likes about this.

Then the trineleader pat the space before him invitingly. Which just so happened to be the mesh just below Skywarp's cockpit.

Obediently, Thundercracker joined Starscream in sitting on top of their trinemate, adding to the trapping weight and squeeze on his soft and srollen midsection. They were both facing him, and Skywarp was alreadg craning his neck to see what they'll do.

Star started with tracing his claw around the edge of Thundercracker's cockpit slowly, lazily, teasingly. Yet in itself it caused Thundercracker to gasp softly, due to the charge already built.

He then gradually moved on to the blue seeker's wing, playing with his ailerons with a smirk. Not long after, he started nibbljng at the other's neck cables and it was this that made the mech's modesty panel snap open. Starscream wasted no time to start gently rubbing with his other hand the place where Thundercracker's spike was to pop out.

It took no time at all for the appendage to unsheath.

Starscream stroke it lazily, once, twice, whispering in a devilish tone into the blue seeker's audial.

Thundercracker was already on the edge, they could tell by the characteristic mix of tension and pleasure through their bond.

And that was the precise moment their trineleader suddenly backed off, which earned him a needy graon from the other mech.

"Now, now, it can't go to waste, can it?" he said and guided the two of them in a way that helped Skywarp sit up (the way his soft belly rested against his thighs, Primus help Starscream or his spike will come out then and there), while Thundercracker was kneeling over him, servos against the wall of their quarters, his thick spike in all its glory right in the purple seeker's face.

He wasted no time starting to suck on it. 

Skywarp took as much of it as he could into his mouth, dragging his glossa on the underside, all the way to the tip. It didn't even take a minute for Thundercracker to hold onto the other seeker's  
helm like a life line, thrust strong and overload right into his trinemate's intake. After Starscream's comments earlier, he was hyperaware of the transfluid taking up space in his recently abused tanks. 

Speaking of Starscream, the two could see out of the corners of their optics the tri-coloured mech pumping his own spike. He met their optics sheepishly, embarrassed at the out-of-character display of lack of self-control.

"Can it be?" Skywarp huffed, the bliss of sparkbond-carried overload slowing his processor down. "You're more eager to fill up my tanks than I am?" He then proceeded to lazily pat his rounded midsection, whispering lustfully "Do you think there's room for your transfluid? I'm sure you'd want to find out."

It took a great deal of Starscream's usually unending perseverance to not continue jacking himself off before reached Skywarp's intake and with a punishing pace thrust inside. Star's spike, while slimmer than TC's was also longer and reached the back of his throat. They were lucky the purple mech had almost no gag reflex.

He was grabbing Skywarp's helm possessively, his sharp taloons stinging just a little bit, his voicebox producing groans of increasingly high-pitched groans of pleasure.

At some point, Starscream grabbed Thundercracker and roughly pulled him so that his spike was leveled with the purple seeker's face as well. The tri-coloured mech wanted hkm to take them both at once.

Skywarp was always up for a challenge. 

The two spikes barely fit in his intake, but that was good, the more the merrier. The two seemed to get off on it too, rubbing against eachother like that. As their pace became messy with them nearing overload, Skywarp tried to suck faster, also grabbing a servoful of aft in each servo. 

The combination of being stuffed with spikes, groping behinds and feeling his trinemates' arousal through the bond made his own modesty panel open, his spike immadiently unsheathing and his valve already wet.

The two were fast and messy and they looked gorgeous on the edge of overload and his own array was begging for attention. Before he had coherent thought enough to stroke himself though, Starscream went into overload, both of his trinemates following suit thanks to their connected sparks.

Two spikefuls of transfluid slid into his tank, still warm and thus warming him pleasantly from the inside. Meanwhile his own spike got his distended midsection and a bit of his trinemates' afts sticky with the stuff, while his valve clenched on nothing.

The after-overload bliss hazed them. It took a klik for Starscream and Thundercracker to remember to pull out. They collapsed on either side of Skywarp, while their sparks were at a level of connection where they truly felt like extentions of eachother, the closest a group of mechs can be. Skywarp's wing was their wing and Thundercracker's thruster was their thruster, and Starscream's servo was their servo. It was really something an unbonded mech could not comprehend.

When they (only because they had to eventually) pulled back into their own frames, TC wasted no time spooning Warp, who in turn spooned Star on his other side.

While Thundercracker didn't really understand the sexual appeal his trineleader saw in Skywarp's current state, he had to admit, cuddling to something so soft was very nice and comforting. Not to mention the purple mech was warmer than usual as well, his frame trying to make use and get rid of the excess mass, no doubt.

They were sure lucky Starscream moved their shift, since none of the three seekers planned to move much for at least an hour, lying in the tangle of limbs seeming like the much more appealing option.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at actually writing a sex scene, so I'm sorry if it's bad... Yeah, despite this being anonymous, I will read all the comments, so feel free to say what you think!


End file.
